pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dewott
Dewott (Japanese: フタチマル Futachimaru) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Unova region, evolved from Oshawott. Biology Physiology Dewott is a bipedal otter-like Pokémon. It is mainly light cyan blue in color, with a navy blue apron-like fringe of fur around its thighs that bears two scalchops, which can be removed an used as swords when it battles. It has a black platypus-like tail and small black ears. Its feet and paws are black, with three digits on each. It has a tuft of blue fur sprouting from the back of its head. It has ovular black eyes, four white whiskers, and a round pink nose. Special Abilities Dewott fights by using two scalchops instead of one, using them as swords. Its skills are incredible, as it trains so hard to learn flowing double-shalchop techniques. It uses many different forms for using the scalchops in battle. Behavior Dewott is often seen with a frown of intense concentration etched on its face. Dewott are very serious and strict Pokémon that never neglect their training. They are very avid when it comes to practicing their dual-scalchop attack techniques. Habitat Although extremely rarely found in the wild, Dewott are aquatic Pokémon, most likely found near the sea. This Pokémon lives in the water and can only be found in the Unova region. Evolution Dewott evolves from Oshawott at level 17. It evolves into Samurott at level 36. Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime A Dewott was seen in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice! when it was battling another trainer's Servine and won, despite Servine having a Type Advantage. It then battled Ash's Pikachu, but the battle was interrupted. Cilan's rival, Burgundy, owns a Dewott, as seen in Episode 19. However, it lost to Cilan's Dwebble in battle. Cadbury owns a Dewott named Caesar, who won both the Scalchop Tournament and the heart of Osharina. Other In PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, Dewott appears in the Cove Town as one of the trainers. After Oshawott defeats him in battle, he becomes Oshawott's teacher. Trivia * Dewott was first seen on a Beta artwork of the Pocket Monsters Best Wishes anime series along with Servine, Woobat, and Axew. On September 1, 2010, an image containing all of the evolutions of the starter Pokémon was shown on a Japanese forum. It was officially revealed on the October issue of CoroCoro on September 11, 2010. * The tuft of fur on Dewott's head may become the shell atop Samurott's head when it evolves. Origin Dewott is based on a sea otter, with samurai traits. Etymology Dewott's English name is likely derived from "dew" (due to its Water element), "dual" (on account of its two scalchops), and "'ott'er." Names in other languages Dewott's Japanese name, Futachimaru, could possibly originate from "fu" as in Kung Fu (since it carries the design of a Kung Fu warrior with a shield around its waist and tuft of fur atop its head), chi from chibi (since that's a Japanese style of drawing and Dewott's eyes resemble chibi style) and "maru" to have its name similar to Mijumaru, or Oshawott, its pre-evolution. It's also possible that it comes from Futachi, "two" in Japanese, and "maru", just to match Mijumaru. Gallery 502Dewott BW anime.png 502Dewott Dream.png 502Dewott Pokémon HOME.png Dewott-PokePark2-Art.png Dewott-Adventures-Manga.png Dewott-Manga.png Pokemon Conquest -Motochika with Dewott.png Pokemon Conquest - Dewott and Motochika's Ship.png Dewott-GO.png ca:Dewott pl:Dewott Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon